unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Fatio Bros.
Super Fatio Bros., titled 'Fat Mario '''in PAL regions and Japan, is a shame made by Sega during the Videogame Wars to defame Mario and demoralize Nintendo fans. It was to be released on the Sega Genesis and some guy's toaster. During development, however, the government got wind of this shame and banned it on the grounds of "cruel and unusual punishment." They weren't talking about the offensive content of the shame, of course, just about the terrible experience they had while playing it. The shame was not seen by the public until 2013, when it accidentally ended up in the Supa Koopa Archives even though they are dedicated to TV shows and not videoshames (somebody must have really screwed up on that one). Upon its discovery, Nintendo retaliated by releasing Sonic 2 XL. Shameplay Mario is locked in a room with a bunch of food from McDonald's and has to eat it all in order to fall through the floor and advance to the next level. There are some bosses, too, but Mario kills them all in one hit by crushing them or pushing them off the screen with his sheer fatness. This shame was rated B for Banned not because it was banned in real life, but because the ending of the shame shows Mario being banned from all McDonalds' joints in the Mushroom Kingdom. Levels #McDonalds' #McDonalds' Spoopy Basement #'BOSS: 'Ronald McDonald #Mushroom Caves #Underground Dungeon #'BOSS: 'C.H.A.D. #Tectonic Plates (pushed apart by Mario's fatness, so this level is really easy) #Hell #'BOSS: 'Bob Saget #'FINAL BOSS: '''Nightmare (Bob Saget's final form) Story Ronald McDonald kidnaps Mario and locks him in a slimy, grimy McDonald's restaurant. There, Mario has no choice but to feed the burgers that litter the area. Fun fact: Nobody knows what the meat is made out of. Another fun fact: Luigi is not playable in this shame. Anyhow, Mario falls through the crust of the Earth and winds up in Hell, where he fights the devil himself, Bob Saget. As Mario strikes the finishing blow bloat, Saget eats Mario's hopes and dreams and transforms into the demonic Nightmare, who is also defeated with ease. Upon his death, Nightmare ASPLODES, blasting Mario back to the surface. There, the pesky plumber is caught by the police and banned from all McDonald's restaurants in the world. The end. Development Sega originally coded this shame by throwing drunken chimpanzees at a computer, but they ran into some issues along the way. One, all those chimps cost the developers fat stacks, so they went way over their budget. They didn't even have the money to design a cover, so they planned to release it with a thick coating of saran wrap and several trapped bugs (note: the bugs were not supposed to be there). B, Sega didn't own the rights to the characters in the shame, so they hired Phoenix Wright to make some magic happen. However, Phoenix's hat did not contain a rabbit, so magic did not happen. Thirdly, the government stepped in to stop the project, refund Sega for the wasted apes, and generally rain on everybody's parade. They succeeded. Finally, 28 years later, the shame was found again and was finally finished and submitted to the Supa Koopa Archives, not by Sega, but by some random hacker with a knack for shame development. Nobody knew his name, but most fingers point to Dr. Wario, who used his hacking skills to get a fake degree (shh, don't tell anybody). Now, it's available in any place with particularly low standards. Reception The government tried to ban it. Ronald McDonald was ashamed to be in it. Baby Yoshi didn't eat it. That pretty much tells you all you need to know. Legacy This shame inspired Sonic 2 XL, a shame about Sonic being fat. Can you imagine? I sure can. Category:Shames Category:Banned Shames